


Five Times Someone Kissed Sam and the one Time he Kissed Someone

by BendingAlchemist101



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Five Plus One, Luke don't cockblock, M/M, Peter needs to know that when he opens his mouth things will happen, Sam moves a lot, and gets all the ladies, and two guys, but for the better.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendingAlchemist101/pseuds/BendingAlchemist101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the tin.</p>
<p>Five plus one fic where Sam gets all the kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Kissed Sam and the one Time he Kissed Someone

**1.**

Sam’s first kiss came from Lucy Patton. They were in third grade and her lips tasted like the green apple Jolly Rancher she had been sucking on before morning recess. Sam hated green apple Jolly Ranchers, they didn’t taste as good as cherry and were a little sour. The kiss had been short, so short that Sam had barely had time to register what was happening when Lucy was pulling away, giggling while running back to her friends. She had been dared, she told him later in the pick up line, to kiss the first boy she saw by her friends and she had done so willingly when Sam had walked by with his friend at the time Justin. Lucy had told him that she thought he was cuter, but wasn’t looking for anything long term, in a way that only an eight year old can..

Sam moved away two weeks later, they moved frequently because of his dad’s work and his dad had just gotten a new assignment in Buffalo, and he wouldn’t remember Lucy’s name until he got a friend request years later on Facebook.

 

**2.**

His second kiss happened when he was in seventh grade and he was at a party playing spin the bottle. Even though he had just moved there a month before, Sam never had trouble making friends with his sarcastically funny attitude and the beginnings of what would one day be charmingly good looks. The birthday party was for some eighth grade girl who Sam would never remember even at gunpoint, heck, he could tell you the exact song that was playing, (it was Hot N’ Cold, by the way) but for the life of him he would not remember the girl he kissed.

Her lips were chapped, an instant turn-off for Sam, and she shoved her tongue into his mouth before he realized what she was doing. It was disgusting. But against his better judgment he continued to kiss her until her hands started exploring.

Sam stood up, wiped his mouth, vowing that he would be _very_ thorough with his teeth brushing that night, and left. 

He moved three months later when his parents divorced and he went to Paramus with his mom and two older brothers.

 

**3.**

His third kiss occurred freshman year, the kiss came from who would be Sam’s first girlfriend, a junior and, yes, her name he remembered just fine. Taylor Oak. Their first kiss happened when she convinced him to skip class with her; she wanted to show him something. They kissed behind the outdoor bleachers by the soccer fields and, wow, it was great. She knew just what to do with her tongue and it wasn’t at all like it was two years earlier. Her lips tasted like Cherry Coke and, man, Sam did love Cherry Coke. And when her hands drifted lower than where they had when they began, on his shoulders, if that didn’t make the lights behind his eyelids flash than he didn’t know what would.

Sam and Taylor had many more kisses, and only a handful after the first were on the mouth and, Jesus, did Sam like being kissed in other places.

Taylor cheated on him after two months of dating with a college freshman and he couldn’t even be angry with her, he knew deep down that he hadn’t really loved, despite all the times he told her so.

Four months after they broke up, summer before Sam’s sophomore year, she came to him, wanting to get back together, but when she arrived at his family’s apartment he was finishing up helping his mom with loading the moving truck.

 

**4.**

The fourth time someone kissed Sam was the first time it wasn’t a girl. He had been at a party that his older brother Marcos had brought him to because their mom had said that he could only go if he took Sam with him. Marcos agreed, if not begrudgingly. When they arrived Sam realized why his brother hadn’t wanted to bring him, it was obvious that everyone there was at least twenty, if not older.

Sam would deny it when asked, but he wasn’t drunk at all when it happened. He only had a drink that Marcos had put in his hand after the kiss.

The guy had been twenty-two and Sam at the young age of sixteen, not even legal yet, just went with it because he would have to hear it from Marcos if he asked to leave early. The guy’s breath was rank with alcohol and just the second-hand taste of it burned Sam’s mouth and when he went to touch Sam, Sam stood up and walked to where Marcos was.

When his brother asked if he was having fun Sam nodded and when they got home he threw up.

 

**5.**

The fifth time Sam kissed someone he never even got to learn their name. His mom moved him and his brothers back to New York and when he went down to the landlord’s office of the apartment building he got a face full of a girl with green hair. It was a short kiss and she didn’t kiss him so much as she mashed their teeth together painfully. And then there was a pierced tongue down his throat. Sam was literally wishing for the day when he got kissed by Lucy Patton because in third grade you don’t use tongue and everything is nice and doesn’t taste like chili dogs and metal.

He pushed the girl away and only had a bit of warning before he was being punched in the face by, apparently, the girl’s boyfriend. She had been trying to make him jealous and it worked.

And Sam had his nose broken.

And he couldn’t help but thinking happily that this was the first time that he had been kissed and they hadn’t moved.

But he had needed his nose taped because of the break and that was not a good look to start at a new school with.

A mere two weeks later Sam woke up in his bed on a lazy Saturday morning to see next to that morning’s Daily Bugle with yet another Spider-Man slandering headline was a black and red helmet.

 

**+1**

Sam was having a rough day. No, scratch that, he was having the worst day of his entire adolescent life, and if Fury tried mentioning teen angst one more time…

Sam wasn’t having a good day. First his mom had been put in harm’s way when a fight made its way to the apartment building they lived in and she had nearly recognized him. Then he flunked his algebra test. And to top it all off he was now stuck in an elevator with Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, who wouldn’t stop heavy sighing.

A year ago when Spider-Man first started, Sam would have paid all the money in his college savings to be in this position and now that he actually knew what Peter was like, well, he could hang himself from the ceiling with the guy’s webbing for all he cared.

No he couldn’t.

Sam wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but if he were to say that there wasn’t a single part of him that was happy about this he would be lying.

Big time.

But they were starting to run out of air and if Sam tried blasting them out of there, that definitely wouldn’t work. Peter’s web shooters were drained and Sam didn’t think that he could get himself out of there by flying; if he tried to add more weight then they would both go splat.

Sam heard Peter sigh for the seventh time in the space of five minutes and he knew that if the web slinger sighed once more he would be doing it through a tube.

“How long did Fury say it was going to take?” Peter asked

Sam turned his head slightly to look at Peter and dropped his head, “Like, two hours, or something, complications, shit, I don’t remember.”

Peter leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, “How long have we been in here?”

Sam checked his watch, “One hour, twenty-three minutes, and eleven seconds.”

Peter sighed, and Sam couldn’t help it, “Stop sighing before I give you something to sigh about!”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and his gaze locked with Sam’s before slipping down to Sam’s lips for a microsecond.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk played on the web slinger’s lips, “Oh, yeah? Make. Me.”

Sam glared and before he could comprehend his own movements he was standing about Peter.

Peter’s eyes grew wide and were focused on Sam’s when Sam kneeled down so that he was straddling Peter and pressed their lips together and, wow

Yeah

That’s good.

Peter threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and _tugged_ and if that wasn’t the best thing Sam had ever felt he didn’t know what was.

That is, until Peter rolled his hips up to meet Sam’s and _wow_ that had to be the best feeling the world and the noise he made caused him to blush and oh my god, he was harder than he had been in a long time.

Liking the noise that had come from the boy above him, Peter lifted his hips up again and it caused another moan from Sam.

Peter broke the kiss and Sam latched onto his neck, “Now who’s- _ah_ \- using up the- _shit_ \- air?”

Sam ran his hands down Peter’s body and looped his fingers under the band of Peter’s suit and, man, if that didn’t hide anything _at all_.

Sam was about to slip his hands up the shirt part of Peter’s suit when the elevator jerked and the door was suddenly opening and

Oh holy hell.

“If you two are done with whatever harlequin romance scene you’re imagining, we have a villain to catch.” Luke said crossing his arms and smirking.


End file.
